1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hormonal contraceptive for the oral, uninterrupted administration of at least 120 hormone-containing daily units, which contain 5 to 50 μg of ethinyloestradiol and 1 to 5 mg of chlormadinone acetate, and optionally 7 to 3 hormone-free daily units.
Women are increasingly demanding that hormonal contraceptives suppress as much bleeding, such as withdrawal bleeding or intermenstrual bleeding, as possible since the suppression of bleeding results in fewer menstrual complaints, better hygiene, a better quality of life and lower levels of blood loss or iron deficiency.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A low dosage, oral contraceptive comprising monophasic administration of a combination of oestrogen and progestin over 60 to 110 successive days, followed by a 3 to 7 day interval in taking is already known from DE 698 04 918, wherein the daily quantity of oestrogen or gestagen is equivalent to 5 to 35 μg of ethinyloestradiol or 0.025 to 10 mg of norethisterone acetate.
There still remains a further requirement to bring about a greater reduction in the number of instances of bleeding, such as withdrawal bleeding or/or intermenstrual bleeding, in order to achieve an improvement in quality of life for women and, inter alia, to provide ongoing treatment of androgen-dependent complaints or conditions.